concedeme un deseo
by Akira Asahina
Summary: concédeme un deseo. Por favor, llámame. Yato, no hace falta mas que una mirada para enamorarme.


**Jo jo jo, Akira la escritora viene con más Yatori para todos (abre el saco) aquí esta es para todos los que se portaron mal. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **CONCEDEME UN DESEO.**

•

•

•

-Yato-murmuro suave a su oído.

Ante el sonido de esa casi extinta voz Yato se estremeció por escucharla decir su nombre. La chica se aferraba fuerte a sus manos y lo miraba como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. Había sido su culpa, que ella estuviera en tales condiciones, él era un dios de la calamidad, solo traía desgracia, muerte, tristeza, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que lo mirara de esa manera? Demasiado amable, demasiado amoroso. Sin poderse reprimir más soltó unas lágrimas que por la gravedad de la tierra, cayeron mojando la tez de la chica que en esos momentos estaba más pálida que la muerte y lucia ojeras marcadas, denotando su aspecto demacrado

-¿Si? Hiyori-su voz salió estrangulada.

-Concédeme un deseo.

-El que quieras-se apresuró a decir-hare lo que quieras, yo, yo, solo...

La chica rio bajito, como quien ve a un tierno niño asustado por cualquier cosa. El pelinegro noto con preocupación como pronto esta se convertía en tos y un hilito de sangre brotaba de los delgados labios. Rápido se apresuró y con su bufanda trato de parar la hemorragia de la herida más grande, ahí donde un ayakashi con aspecto de dientes de sable había clavado los colmillos, perforando órganos y rompiendo huesos. La volvió a mirar, con sus cabellos castaños desperdigados a su al rededor como un halo, los ojos rosas perdían brillo, la blanca piel llena de heridas y manchada de escarlata, una de las manos se mantenía en puño contra su pecho. La culpa regreso con más fuerza. Si solo hubiese detenido a tiempo a su padre, si no hubiera dudado, si la hubiera alejado... Ella lo había salvado, se interpuso en ese ataque mortal, y por eso, Hiyori, su amada Hiyori...le había arrebatado la vida.

-To-toma-dijo mientras extendía su mano, abriendo la palma, mostrando un pequeño objeto redondo de metal, a los ojos azules-La tome antes de, de salir de casa, yo po-por al-guna ra- razón, sabia, que lo necesitaría -volvió a toser-Cumple mi deseo, Yatogami.

-Si-la convicción empapaba su ser, casi como el dolor.

El dios tomo entre sus dedos la pequeña moneda de 5 yenes y la miro expectante, esperando una orden. El haría lo que fuera, porque era la última voluntad de la castaña.

-Cuando muera... ¡Por favor, llámame!

Yaboku abrió los ojos como platos ¿Que acababa de decir?

-De-déjame estar a tu lado, déjame se-ser tu compañía, deja-me ser tu shinki-suplicaba-Sé que ol-vidare mi vida como humana, pero-sonrió, y por un momento Yato creyó verla brillar-No me importa, así que, vuélveme a enamorar, no, no hace fal-ta más que, una mirada.

Yaboku la abrazo con lágrimas desbordando, sintió como un último suspiro era expulsado y entonces el frio cuerpo se quedó sin alma, sin vida, nada más que una simple envoltura. Entre tristes sollozos, Yato hablo:

-Ese deseo, fue escuchado fuerte y claro

•

•

•

Sentía la oscura y vibrante muerte a su al rededor, dentro de esa oscuridad su desnudo cuerpo era arrastrado por miles de manos invisibles hacia el abismo. Sabía que estaba muerta, pero, no recordaba quien era, de donde venía o como había acabado en ese tétrico lugar. Cansada, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Soledad, infierno silencio. Solo silencio, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni idea, años, tal vez siglos, todo estaba perdido. Mas, de pronto, como una campana tañendo, un sonido resonó dentro de su alma, creando una especie de onda como cuando se deja caer una gota en aguas tranquilas. No, ella no quería morir, deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar viva, volver, quería volver por él, no sabía a quién se refería, pero no importaba. Solo entendía que a su lado estaría feliz. Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a nadar entre la bruma, ante la adversidad, aquellas invisibles manos intentaban retenerla, así que lucho, sus fuerzas menguaban, su esperanza vacilaba, cuando, de pronto, una figura como hecha de luz apareció ante ella, ofreciéndole la mano, ella, sin dudarlo, se estiro a todo lo que pudo, y la tomo.

 **...**

-Como arma eres Darui, como humano: Toru, como shinki:Torune.

La neblina se despejo de sus ojos y algo incomprensible se mostró, porque se vio a si misma desde lejos, pero al mismo tiempo dentro de un animal, era como un sueño. Al lado de su forma bestia, la miraba un chico de alrededor de los veinte, cabellos negros. No podía verle los ojos. Entonces se "miro", su forma sólida en ese instante era como una pantera, pero con algunos cambios: tenía tres largas colas hechas de metal que terminaban en dagas afiladas, sus largas garras metálicas brillaban con la luz de la luna, y, ahí donde deberían estar las orejas, en su lugar lucía un par de alas del tamaño de las de una paloma, fungiendo la misma tarea que las orejas. Ella no entendía que pasaba.

-Guaaaa, Yato, ¡¿Porque luce así?!-escucho una voz, miro al dueño de ella, era un chico rubio, sus ojos anaranjados brillaban con asombro-Es un animal como Kuraha, pero también parece un arma.

-Es una regalía bendita, pero ¿Porque...?-murmuro el pelinegro-...Ahora lo entiendo, ella, ella murió protegiéndome, así que al tomarla como mi shinki. ¡Regresa Toru!

Sintió como una fuerza la jalaba y pronto se encontró a si misma con cuerpo humano frente a dos chicos, en medio de un puente. Con asombro vio lo que la rodeaba, sabía que eran las cosas, sus nombres y aspecto, pero era como si nunca las hubiese visto. Con la punta de sus dedos acaricio las hojas de los sauces llorones, la madera del puente, dejo que las luciérnagas se posaran sobre ella. Todo le parecía mágico. En el reflejo del agua su imagen apareció, ojos rosas, cabello café largo hasta la cintura y una piel pálida, estaba vestida con una especie de yukata completamente blanca.

-¿Como, que, cuando...?-dijo escuchando su propia voz. Tenía miles de dudas y nada de respuestas.

-Hiy...Toru-ante el llamado volteo hacia quien había hablado-Mi nombre es Yato y el es Yukine, a partir de ahora eres mi shinki, yo soy tu maestro. Cuidaremos de ti.-para sorpresa de la chica, el agrego mientras sonreía con cariño-Bienvenida.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron, rosa con azul, "Toru" sintió como algo cálido, amable, la invadía a la altura del corazón, era cono si algo dentro de ella le dijera que no hacía falta saber o entender la situación en la que estaba, solo necesitaba al pelinegro frente a ella.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, como si se hubiese liberado de una cuerda invisible. A los pocos segundos ya estaba abrazando fuertemente a aquel que se llamaba Yato, su agradable esencia le llegaba a la nariz, los cálidos brazos que le devolvieron el gesto trajeron a su cuerpo una sensación de seguridad, como un hogar y las lágrimas que mojaron su coronilla le hicieron soltar las siguientes palabras:

-Gracias-no sabía que significado guardaban y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero no pudo evitar soltarlas-por cumplir mi deseo.

-Siempre-le respondió, mirándola y acariciando la mejilla.

No hizo falta más que una mirada y un deseo olvidado para que lo amara más que a nada en el mundo.

 _Y la historia de amor, comenzó de nuevo._

 **...**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Mi mente lo pario en un ataque de inspiración. Si hay unas faltas de ortografía pido su perdón, no encuentro mis lentes y a duras penas corregí lo que Word me marcaba con colorcitos.**

 **Y Akira, para todos los que se portan mal les pregunta ¿quieren que escriba un lemmon Yatori? ¡No los escuchoo! Manden sus reviews. Los espero y como siempre les envió bendiciones con el extra de besos de Yato-chan.**


End file.
